fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Namino Miya
is one of the main cures in Diamond Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Sapphire (キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia). Although she hates Kokoro at the beginning, she became her friend because she was impressed by the kindness of Kokoro. Miya is intelligent, wise and refined. She comes from a rich and famous family: her father is a jeweler and her mother was an opera singer. Her father and almost all her friends call her : "The diamond of the wisdom" (知恵のダイヤモンド''Chie no daiyamondo) But sometimes she can be too hard and too strict especially with Kokoro when she doesn't want to do her homework. History Even after Cure Ruby saved her, Miya always felt of hatred and vengeance. Even if her friends warned her not to approach Miya, Kokoro had not stopped fighting to become the friend of Miya. But every time, Miya ignored it and don't pay attention to her. Once the school finishes, Miya rushed at her home to find her father who left her for 2 years because of the work. Before arriving at her home, Miya receives a call of his father who informs her that he cannot come to see her. Miya tried to be strong but her tears began to roll down. Kokoro saw Miya cried. But when she advanced from her, Fukushuu Duo attacked. Fire and Ice caught Pety then Miya and Kokoro and imprisoned them into a small cage. Kokoro explained the situation to Miya who directly asked for the forgiveness. And as soon as both girls are held hand that a light appears. Without realizing, both girls were transformed into Pretty cures. Appearance As Miya, She has light blue hair with a ponytail and light pink eyes. Her casual clothes are a pullover with colored motives and dark blue scandals.Her school uniform is light brown with small blue details. As Cure, she wears bright blue earrings in the shape of heart. She wears a blue dress (shades of blue 3) with a small heart in the middle holding blue ribbon. Her gloves light pink with pink trims. Her shoes light pink with are has pink heart at the beginning. Personality Miya is a wise and quiet girl. She is very responsible and hard working on her studies, her. But Miya can be strict and bossy especially with Kokoro. She is the student council president of her school. Relationships 'Akaino Kokoro: Having been transformed into Precure, Miya and Kokoro became best friends. '''Yanashi Kira: Miya adores Kira. She finds her cute and kind. Miya was the first one to promise her that Pretty Cure will save her sister. [[Seikatsu Takara|'Seikatsu Takara']]: At the beginning, Miya was suspicious and she did not trust her. But after Takara was transformed into Precure, she becomes a very good friend with Takara. Ayumi: '''She is the only one who knows the real identity of Precure. Cure Sapphire '''Cure sapphire (キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia) is Miya's alter ego. She represents the Wisdom. Transformation Pety gets up then shouts "Heart Precure! Let's go" And there she sends Diamond Brooch to the heart of Miya which holds her between her two hands then by turning she shouts "Precure Diamond Power … Let 's Go" Then of the brooch take out blue ribbons which wrap all her body. Then Pety sends small blue heart in her dress, in her shoes and in her palms. Every time a heart affects her body this part forms begining with the dress then the palms then the shoes then in hair. Miya opens her eyes and comes down by carrying Pety in het arms then puts her (heart-shaped) hands near her heart and begins her introduction Elegant Sapphire Having received the Heart Crystal, she can be transformed into Super Elegant Form. With this form, she can perform the "Blue Heart Crystal ". And With the other Diamond Cures in their Super Elegant Form, they can perform the group attack called "Rainbow Heart Crystal" Attacks Finishers * Wisdom Wave:' '''is Cure Sapphire's main attack.She shapes the hands of heart then the blue heart of Wisdom appears between her hands then by saying "A wise heart is a victorious heart !!!"(賢明な心は勝利の心です！''Kenmeina kokoro wa shōri no kokorodesu '') '' ''Then she enlarges the heart . Then she say: " Come to me, Power of Wisdom!! " Then an big power comes in the heart then she says: "Precure Wise Wave! " * 'Smart Wave:is Cure Sapphire's main attack.She shapes the hands of heart then the blue heart of Wisdom appears between her hands then by saying "A smart heart is a victorious heart !!!"(スマート心は勝利の心です！''Sumāto kokoro wa shōri no kokorodesu'') '' Then she enlarges the heart . Then she say: " Come to me, Power of Smart " Then an big power comes in the heart then she says: "Precure Smart Wave! " * 'Blue Heart Crystal: is Cure Sapphire's third individual attack with the incantation "Pretty Cure, Blue Heart Crystal!". To perform this attack, she needs the the heart crystal and the sapphire stick. The attack is more powerful than "Smart (wise) wave" Sub-attacks Etymology : means wave, and means of. So, means "of wave" : means beautiful while means always. means always beautiful. Songs * The wave of beauty * A new Start * Diamonds in the sky Duets Gallery Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Candyseries Category:User: Anime-Candy Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Diamond Precure Category:Female Category:Females Category:Water using Cures